Vending machines (or more broadly “automatic retail machines”), in the broadest sense, have been around for thousands of years. The first simple mechanical coin operated vending machines were introduced in the 1880s. Modern vending machines stock many different types of products including, but not limited to drinks (e.g., water, juice, coffee, and soda) and edible food products/items (e.g., snacks, candy, fruit, and frozen meals), as well as a wide variety of non-food items. In this fast paced world, vending machines are ubiquitous.
Vending machines are one type of “payment accepting unit” (payment accepting units are also referred to herein generically as “machines”). A payment accepting unit (or machine) is equipment that requires payment for the dispensing of products and/or services. In addition to vending machines, payment accepting units can also be other machines that require payment for the dispensing of a product and/or services including, but not limited to parking meters, toll booths, laundromat washers and dryers, arcade games, kiosks, photo booths, toll booths, transit ticket dispensing machines, and other known or yet to be discovered payment accepting units.
In using a payment accepting unit, a user will (1) approach the payment accepting unit, (2) determine from the face of the payment accepting unit the product (or service) he/she desires, (3) insert payment (e.g., coins, bills, or payment cards), and (4) input his/her selection into the payment accepting unit using a user interface (e.g., a series of buttons, a key pad, touch screen, or other input mechanism using, for example, the column and row at which a product is located). Based on the user's inputted selection, technology within the payment accepting unit provides the desired product (or service) to the user.
As the number of people with Internet-connected mobile devices proliferates, so does the variety of uses for such devices. Mobile payment is a logical extension. There is a large development effort around bringing mobile payment to the retail sector in an effort to not only provide options to the user, but also increased convenience.